


X Rated Tutoring Sessions

by WhisperingKage



Category: Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gohan's life was boring, ever since the divorce, that is until one of his young students, a Kagome Higurashi, asks for tutoring sessions on the side. It started out so innocent but now it's so very, very dirty. Interconnected drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Innocent Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art done by Maple86: http://maple86.deviantart.com/

 

 

  


Gohan sighed as he looked over the many papers that littered his desk. He sighed as he lifted his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the clock and sighed as he leaned back in his seat. It was already six PM. Videl would more than likely be pissed beyond belief and they would have ended up getting into an argument.  
  
If they were still married.  
  
She had divorced him six months ago, tired of the fact that he had completely shut the door on his fighting past and was content to live a normal life as a high school teacher. She didn't want that, having grown up as the 'World Champions' daughter she was used to action, adventure, and fighting. She was not content to be the wife of a high school teacher, sitting at home taking care of the house.  
  
He shook his head clear of those thoughts and glanced back at the papers he was supposed to be grading and grumbled under his breath as he marked yet another problem wrong, honestly it was like kids now a day's weren't even trying anymore.  
  
"Bunch of morons…my mom would have broke them." It was true his mother had ridden him hard when he was younger and he had to admit that thinking back yes, he had resented her for that, but now he thanked her. He had a good paying job, his own house, even with paying alimony, and was pretty well off.  
  
"Um sensei?" He blinked and looked over to the door where a young girl stood. She was dressed in the traditional school uniform of the private school he taught at. A blue knee high skirt, a white dress shirt under a blue blazer and a red tie. On her tiny feet were a pair of black school shoes on she wore a pair of knee high socks.  
  
He tired to remember her name, Kag…Kagome…Higurashi! Yes that was it, she was usually out sick and had only been in his class for three months total of the five months he had been teaching at this all girls private school. "Ah Ms. Higurashi how may I help you?"  
  
She smiled shyly as she entered the room shutting the door behind her and approached his desk. "Well as you know I was gone last week and to be truthful I was wondering if you wouldn't mind tutoring me? Er well my mom asked me to ask you…she said she would pay you however much you want. But if you can't I understand."  
  
He smiled lightly as he put down the papers, she was blushing lightly and fidgeting around cutely. While he was well off he could always do with a little extra cash, plus he knew how hard Kagome had it trying to keep up with their rushed pace. It wasn't her fault, while he knew she wasn't as sick as she claimed to be as a Sayain he could smell the underlining scent of blood that clung to her. It was the scent of a warrior and while he was curious as to what fight she was fighting her knew that whatever it was it was a good one. She was far to pure to be fighting a fight that was not worth it and it was not his place to ask.  
  
Every warrior had their own path to follow and trials to overcome. It was not his place to meddle, and he wouldn't unless he was asked to or had to.  
  
"Sure. I would love to help you Ms. Higurashi. What days were you thinking?" Kagome beamed as she moved closer to the desk and dug out a small calendar book. "Um…. Every Tuesday and Thursday… er when I'm not sick that is."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Sounds great. So what time? Right after school? If so I can give you a ride to your place, if that's where you want us to hold our sessions?"  
  
Kagome nodded and clapped her hands. "Sounds good! Thank you so much sensei!"  
  
Gohan nodded her good mood contagious and smiled. "Okay well since that is all figured out would you like a ride home?"  
  
Kagome blushed lightly as he gave her a charming smile. As her friends loved to say he was a hot young teacher, and she was a teenager, almost eighteen and to be truthful she was older than the rest of her friends in a sense. She had spent the past three years fighting to save the world. She was no longer some doe eyed school girl.  
  
She was a warrior playing the role of a school girl and to please her mom she had to keep up her grades. She thought it was ridiculous seeing as she could be killed at anytime but she owed her mom at least this much. Not many mothers would let their daughters do what her mother let her do. Her mother semi understand that she had to travel her path but at the same time she held the illusion that once it was all over, if she survived, that she would be able to readjust to life as a normal girl.  
  
She would never be a normal girl again.  
  
"Are you coming Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome blinked out of her thoughts and blushed as he dangled his keys in front of her face a charming smile on his face.  
  
"E-er yes! Let's go." She smiled as she he slid open the door for her and waited for her to exit before sliding it shut.  
  
Thus was the beginning of a wonder but dangerous friendship between teacher and student.


	2. Say My Name

Gohan stiffened as they reached the top of the stairs. The scent of dog, old blood, and clay assaulting his nose. He subconsciously shifted closer to Kagome inhaling through his nose, taking in her scent, as she led him to her house prattling on about the shrine grounds.   
  
"And here we are the main house. Thanks for the ride sensei." She turned to face him a breath taking smile on her face.   
  
He smiled back and nodded. "No problem but since I'm here would you like to go over today's math notes? I noticed you had trouble keeping up." He grinned as she perked up and nodded eagerly.   
  
"Yes, please!" He chuckled and nodded.   
  
"Of course."   
  
Kagome happily dug out her keys but huffed as they slipped out of her hands and without thinking about it leaned over, her short skirt rising at the action to give Gohan teasing hints of white lace, to pick them up. "Stupid things, anyway please come in."   
  
Gohan gulped but nodded a light blush on his face as he followed her into the house. Forcing himself to forget what he had just seen. She was his student for God's sake he should not have a…a man reaction!   
  
Kagome quickly slipped off her shoes and turned back to her sensei blushing when she realized his eyes were glued to her. "Er the living room is to the left I'm going to go change out of my uniform. I'll be right back."   
  
Gohan nodded his face blank as his mind thought of very naughty things she should change into. He was going to have to call his younger brother and ask for a sparing match to get rid of his built up frustration. Damn sometimes it sucked being a Sayain, what with the over doses of man hormones ALL THE TIME. He was used to getting rid of said hormones with Videl but since the divorce he had to take things into his own hands and it sucked. "Okay Ms. Higurashi."   
  
Kagome scrunched her face up in distaste. "Please call me Kagome. Ms. Higraushi makes me feel old."   
  
Gohan chuckled but nodded. "Sure but only if you call me Gohan, at least while we're here."   
  
Kagome nodded a light blush on her face. "Sure, well I'll be right back...Gohan." She giggled as she ran up the stairs.   
  
Gohan couldn't help but to lean over just to get another glimpse of white lace as he bounded up the stairs.   
  
"I am such a pervert….I need to get laid…or beat my brother into a pulp either one will work."


	3. Bad Touch!

Kagome held a hand to her blushing cheeks as she shook her head free of her not so innocent thoughts. To think she would get a thrill from being alone with her teacher! Kami….she was such a pervert! She fully blamed Miroku for this, the hentai had taken her under his wing to train her…miko powers and well….   
  
Yeah! She may have adapted a few of his less then innocent tendencies….like looking at butts…Gohan had a nice firm toned butt…no! Bad Kagome bad!   
  
She shook her head as she looked around her room for some casual clothes and let out a little whimper when she realized her mother must have grabbed any and everything that was littered across her bedroom thinking it was dirty, hey having to leave in the middle of the night to deal with a demon that had a jewel shard or two didn't leave a lot of time for upkeep of her room or homework.   
  
So with a sigh she decided to go into her closet, a place she hadn't been in for a long time, and rummaged through what was in there. In the end she found a light pink cammi, a white long sleeve shirt to go over the cami and a pair of black stretchy work out pants….what an odd combo but this was her last blood free uniform and she had to keep it as pristine as she could.   
  
Mama was sick of buying her new ones and they were expensive…stupid private school.   
  
The clothes were a bit tight, probably from last year, but she made due. As soon as she was done changing, tossing her uniform on her bed and pulling her hair into a high ponytail, it was unusually hot today, she grabbed her backpack. She quickly walked down the stairs, wanting to get as much studying done as she could because Kami knew she needed it, and yelped as she slipped on the last step.   
  
She quickly tried to right herself having years of training literally beat into her but alas her school bag threw her off and she couldn't. She hissed under her breath preparing to meet the cold hard floor of the living room but epped when two strong and warm arms caught her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped lightly met the startled gaze of Gohan. "Er thanks."   
  
Gohan coughed lightly, having gotten a full whiff of her pure yet blood stained scent when he caught her and laughed it off. "No problem you're lucky I was by the stairs when you tripped." A lie, he was half way across the room looking at all the pictures of her and her family that littered the walls, but hey. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.   
  
Kagome blushed lightly thanking Kami she hadn't been able to right herself because that would have been hard to explain. 'Oh yeah I'm really sickly but I'm also kind of a martial arts expert…ehehehe.' She blinked when she felt something on her breast move and slowly glanced down to find out what it was. She blushed bright red when she realized it was his hand. On her breast….his hand was on her breast!   
  
Gohan felt her stiffen and followed her gaze he let out a strangled yelp of "BAD TOUCH!" as he let her go and watched with semi horrified eyes as she hit the floor in a tangled yet sexy looking mess of limbs. She was spread out on her back her upper body supported by her elbows and her lower body sexily posed, like something out of a playboy….not that he knew what those looked like, nope. No way not him.   
  
Kagome hissed in pain as she sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, unknowingly pushing out her chest, and whimpered as she felt a semi large knot form on the back of her head. "Itttaii."   
  
Gohan snapped out of his stupor and was quickly kneeling next to her. "I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" He was waving his arms around in a frenzy not knowing what to say. He had just gotten a hand full of her breast and then let pretty much threw her to the ground. That was not a very teacherly thing to do!   
  
Kagome couldn't help the amused chuckle that escaped her, he was so cute! "Yeah, I'm fine…lets just get down to business before anything else happens." She gave him a small smirk as she stood up and picked up her almost forgotten bag, giving him a view of a nicely toned butt and pale creamy thighs.   
  
She moved towards the dining room table and paused noticing he wasn't following her. She turned to look at him over her shoulder and smiled at how cute he looked. He was stock still in shock, and yes she knew it was because of the way she worded her words but he had thrown her to the ground after getting a free grope, and he had a light blush on his cheeks. So cute! "Well are you coming sensei?"   
  
Gohan coughed into his hand to hide his blush but nodded, there was no way in all seven layers of hell that she had any idea what she was doing to him…was there?


	4. It's Getting Hot In Here

Kagome sighed as she fanned herself lightly her other hand working on math problems that made no sense to her. She growled under her breath as she made yet another mistake and clenched her hand around the pencil she was using. Normally she was never this irate but the unusual spring heat was pissing her off. She hated being over heated because it made her sweat and sweat made her dirty and she hated being dirty. She wanted nothing more then to take a nice cool shower.   
  
"Ugh!" She glared darkly at Gohan as he chuckled at her, he seemed totally unaffected by the heat, the hot sexy jerk. Probably had to due with the fact that he was slightly more than human. She didn't know what he was but it was defiantly not one hundred percent human. Not like it mattered to her, human not human in her eyes they were all the same.   
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head as Kagome glared cutely at him, her cheeks were dusted with a light flush from the heat, tiny beads of sweat rolled down her slim pale neck, and her sweet scent was only amplified by the sweat she was giving off. It made an odd sexy combination of her natural scent, blood, and salt.   
  
"Maybe we should take a break?" He laughed as she perked up and practically threw her pencil at the table.   
  
"Yes, a break would be wonderful. Would you like something to drink?" She groaned as she stood up stretching the kinks out of her body.   
  
Gohan gulped as she starched moaning softly and cough into his hand. "Er yes please something cold really, really cold."   
  
Kagome nodded, oblivious to his dilemma, and made her way to the kitchen. Once there she grabbed two tall glasses, putting them on the counter, then turned to the fridge. She moaned happily as the cool air washed over her and grabbed the iced tea. She quickly poured it into the glasses and with a sad remorseful sigh placed the pitcher back in the nice cool fridge.   
  
She grabbed the glasses and made her way back into the dining room and smiled at him as she set his glass down in front of him. "Here you go a nice tall glass of ice tea."   
  
Gohan smiled as he grabbed it and started sipping at it.   
  
Kagome took a sip of her tea and let out a happy sigh as she felt the cool liquid enter her body. She blinked as an idea hit her and put her glass down with a thunk. She quickly grabbed the hem of her long sleeve shirt and began pulling it up.   
  
Gohan spit out his tea as he realized what she was doing. "Kagome what are you doing?"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes her face hidden behind her upturned shirt. "It's too hot for two layers so I'm taking off my long sleeve shirt."   
  
Gohan gapped as she pulled the shirt higher bringing her under shirt with it, exposing a smooth toned stomach marred by one weirdly shaped scar and luscious breasts cupped in white lace. He quickly jumped up and pulled her undershirt down just as she tossed her outer shirt over her head.   
  
She blushed a bright red at how close he was but paled when she realized what must have happened. "My undershirt….it got stuck to the other one didn't it?" She refused to meet his eyes.   
  
"Er yeah it did…." A light blush covered his cheeks as he looked over her head. He paled as he caught sight of an older woman shock written all over her face.   
  
"WHATS GOING ON HERE?"   
  
Kagome epped ad turned around to face her shocked yet pissed off mama bear mother. "It's not what it looks like!"


	5. Bad thoughts!

The very air around them seemed to chill as Mrs. Higurashi set down her bags on the floor next to her a dark glare on her face as she stared at the man who was undressing her daughter mere seconds ago. "And what prey tell is going on?"   
  
Gohan shivered at her tone, having a flash back to his child hood and instantly moved away from Kagome and looked at the floor his hands at his sides. "I'm so sorry ma'am you see I'm Kagome's teacher, Gohan, and I was tutoring her in her math but it got hot and she was taking off her outer shirt and her undershirt got stuck to it." The words were rushed and laced with fear.   
  
Kagome mentally snickered at the way he sounded and acted, reminding her much of her younger brother Souta when he got in trouble, but nodded her head agreeing with him. "Remember mama you wanted me to ask my sensei to tutor me in math?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi eyed the two suspiciously but nodded slowly a sweet smile replacing her dangerous scowl. Her mood doing a one eighty. "Oh, okay well I think its best you two call it a day. Kagome go help Souta and your grandfather bring in the rest of the bags."   
  
Kagome nodded and quickly exited the kitchen leaving poor Gohan alone with Mrs. H. As soon as Kagome was out of hearing range Mrs. He turned to glare at Gohan. "Look I'm not accusing you of anything but if I ever stumble upon such an indecent looking act again I will report you. My daughter has more than enough on her plate at the moment to be worrying about being taken advantage of by her teacher do you understand me?"   
  
Gohan nodded his mouth going dry. "Yes ma'am I understand you and I would never try to do such a thing."   
  
Mrs. H nodded and smiled happily as she picked up the grocery bags by her feet and began putting things way while humming lightly. Like she hadn't just threatened poor Gohan.   
  
Gohan on the other hand quickly began packing up his stuff, wanting to get out of the room as quickly as possible and was out the door as fast as humanly, not sayainly, possible. He gave a strained smile to a pre teen boy and an elder man as he passed them and quickly made his way down the steps halfway there he saw Kagome and offered her a small stiff smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."   
  
Kagome smiled two bags in each hand as she nodded at him. "Okay sensei, by the way don't worry about my mom she's just being silly. To many romance books I think." She giggled lightly as he rubbed the bridge of his nose a light blush on his cheeks.   
  
Gohan laughed. "Well even I have to admit the scene she walked in on was rather… indecent looking."   
  
Kagome giggled lightly, "Yeah you're right it was like the intro to a porn or something. 'When School Girls Go Bad', or something like that. Well, I'll see you at school." With that she continued on her way smirking to herself as she heard Gohan choke on air at her words.   
  
Gohan sputtered to himself as he ran down the stairs a trail of dust spiraling behind him as he raced to find his brother or Trunks to spar away the array of dirty thoughts that had just entered his mind at her words.   
  
"Ah yes sensei more~ Ahhhhh!" Her face was flushed and small beads of sweat rolled down the nape of her neck towards her bouncing breasts. Her legs tightened around his waist her school girl skirt rustling as he took her on the desk-NO BAD GOHAN BAD!   
  
His face flushed red as he speed up, becoming invisible to the human eye, and yelled at himself mentally as he raced towards his brother's place itching for a long hard sparing session.   
  
Bad thoughts very bad thoughts!


	6. Thine Name Is Denial

Gohan sighed as he sat his work bag down on his desk, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses up lightly, as he looked around the empty classroom. Today was Monday and he was still sore from all the training he had rigorously done to clear his head of such naughty thoughts!   
  
He rolled his shoulders as he grabbed a piece of chalk and began writing down the lesson plan for the day. He was half way done when the door to his classroom opened. He ignored it and continued on with his task, it was probably another teacher just wanting to bug him, since classes didn't start for another twenty minutes.   
  
"Sensei…" He almost snapped the chalk in half that he was using and quickly turned around to face Kagome who had her arms behind her back and a light flush on her face. He coughed into his hand as he turned to fully face her, internally gulping as she shut the door behind her.   
  
"Yes Higurashi-san?"He blinked as she blushed and fidgeted lightly.   
  
"Er um, my mom er totally overacted and um um here!" With that she moved close to him, so close he could smell her faint scent of perfume and feel her body heat. She quickly gave him a small peck on his cheeks and thrust something into his hands.   
  
Afterwards she pulled back looked at him once her face flushed red and then faster then humanly possible she was out of the room. He blinked as he slowly let his eyes slide down to what she had thrust into his hands. There sitting innocently in his hands was the ugliest tie he had ever seen but the words written on the card attached to it were cute. In scrambled mixed up cursive were the words read... 'Sorry my mom thinks you're a pedo bear.' He dead panned at the words and quickly shoved the gift into his bag so no one could see it.   
  
He grumbled under his breath as he picked up the chalk to finish writing the days lesson plan. "I'm not a pedo bear…."


	7. The Plot Thickens

Kagome sighed as she sat in her desk her foot tapping lightly as she looked out the window. She was egger for class to be over, she was even more eager to get home so she could check up on Sango. Sango had taken a brutal hit to her abdomen in their last fight with a rogue demon and she was worried about her.   
  
Sure Sango have waved it off but after so many years of being friends, sisters even, she could tell when the other woman was lying. She most likely didn't want her, they were all worried that she was spreading herself to thin, and to be honest she was…but that didn't matter to her!   
  
"Ms. Higurashi…would you care to share with the class what's so important that you're ignoring the lecture?" Gohan felt bad singling her out but it was obvious to everyone she wasn't paying attention and he couldn't give her any special treatment.   
  
Kagome blinked and opened her mouth without thinking. "I'm worried she might have a few bruised ribs and that gash was really deep. I should probably check the stitches."   
  
Gohan blinked at her words, as did the rest of the class, and just as he was about to open his mouth to comment on them someone knocked on the classroom door. He turned to them as a student came in. "I have a note for a Ms. Higurashi." He nodded and pointed at Kagome.   
  
Kagome blinked as the other girl gave her the note and quickly read over it. She paled and quickly crushed the note in her hand as she started gathering her things as quickly as possible. "I have to go family emergency." With that she brushed by Gohan and ran out the room as fast as she could.   
  
Everyone blinked at her sudden exit but Gohan quickly called them back to attention before the rumors could start. "Class work on your homework I'll be right back." With that he ran after Kagome, worried about her. He cursed under his breath as he saw her running out of the school gates from the window he was running past. She was faster then he thought she would be.   
  
He sighed as he came to a stop, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch her now, well he could but he had to worry about his class. He blinked as he spotted a crumpled piece of paper and picked it up, scenting Kagome's scent on it, he knew it was the note that she had been given.   
  
He blinked as he read over the scribbled words.   
  
_Inu Yasha is here. He needs you NOW._   
  
He didn't know who Inu Yasha was nor what he meant to the Higurashi family but it must have been important for her to react that way. He sighed as he shoved the crumbled noted in his pocket as he made his way to back to his class. All the while wondering who this Inu Yasha was and what he meant to Kagome, a semi bitter taste in his mouth.


	8. We Need To Talk

Gohan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair as he climbed up the stairs to Kagome's home. He was worried about her and her family after what had happened today in class and wanted to check up on her, plus they were scheduled for a tutoring session.   
  
"Mama! I need more bandages now!" He blinked as he heard Kagome's voice frantically call out and used his Sayain speed to crest the top of the stairs. He was shocked by the sight that met him. Kagome was bloody and battered. She was leaning on the door to a shed house, not that she noticed he was there, her mother was running towards her, her arms full of bandages and an open first aid kit. Worry was written on her face as well as a look of being helpless, a look he had seen on his own mothers face many a time.   
  
"Here! Be careful! I- if you need to well be waiting here to go to the hospital." Kagome nodded, her face frantic and full of pain and worry as she clutched the stuff to her chest.   
  
"Okay mama. It's not as bad as it looks…Inu Yasha is the worst off and I-I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you." With that she ran into the well house and there was a flash of light, the feeling of rare power, and then her aura was gone.   
  
Gohan was silent as Mrs. Higurashi let her body slump forward her arms wrapped around herslef, her shoulders turned inwards from the stress she felt. "Kami watch over my baby…" Her words were whispered but he heard them anyways. "Mrs. Higurashi?" He blinked as she gasped and turned to him, smudges of blood on her face and hands, Kagome's blood, and paled as she saw him.   
  
"Oh dear….I think we need to talk….please come in…" He merely nodded as she gestured for him to follow her into the house her head down.   
  
Gohan felt a bit awkward as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for Mrs. Higurashi to come back down. She had gone to clean up when she noticed she had blood on her. He had never felt so nervous, the last time he had been in this kitchen alone with Mrs. Higurashi…yeah… He shifted in his seat lightly his nose twitching as he caught the scent of blood, tears, and poison. Odd.   
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting for so long…but I can't stand being covered in her blood." He blinked as he turned to look at the doorway where Mrs. Higurashi stood, a forlorn look on her face.   
  
"It's fine…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled lightly as she walked over to the table and sat down across from him offering him a small tired smile. "Well… I don't know where to start but I guess I should start at the beginning. I could always tell Kagome was a special girl that she as meant to do great things…." And so he was filled in on a secret that only those closest to the Higurashi family knew. He knew it was both a privilege and a burden, one that he would gladly take up.


	9. It'll Be All Right

Kagome winced as she leaned against the inside of the well. Her forehead leaning against the cool and hard wood of the well. Her body throbbed with pain, she let out a shaky sigh and pulled away from the wall of the well and winced as she looked at the rope ladder she had to climb to get out of the well.   
  
She grit her teeth as she shakily grabbed the ring of the ladder in front of her, her hands covered in blood and shaking, her muscled burned in protest as she began pulling herself up. She paused as she heard the door to the well house open and smiled. "I'm down here." Her voice was hoarse from screaming and crying.   
  
She let herself dangle from the ladder as footsteps grew closer. Once they stopped at the edge of the well she looked up expecting to see her mom, Souta, or her grandfather. She paled when she saw who it was. "G-Gohan…" Her mouth went dry, and her mind went into overload, as he merely stared down at her.   
  
Gohan forced himself to smile down at her, her body bloody and battered, barely covered in the remains of a school uniform. His anger raged inside him, his mother raised him to respect and protect women; she looked like a walking punching bag. "I know."   
  
Kagome couldn't help the large relived smile that broke across her face. Finally someone besides her family knew, finally she wasn't alone. She slowly and shakily extended her hand out to him. "I'm glad."   
  
Gohan returned her smile as he encased her small pale hand in his larger one and with one flex of his arm she was in his arms. He turned on his heel and exited the well house, shooting her family a small reassuring smile as they waited by the house, and tightened his arms around her small shaking form. "It'll be okay Kagome."   
  
Kagome nodded sleepily, having bee awake for the last twenty four hours straight, and cuddled closer to him. "I know…" With that she finally let the darkness take over and fell into a dreamless exhausted sleep.   
  
"Is she okay?" Gohan looked up from Kagome's sleeping face and turned to look at her mother, she had worry written all over her face. "Yes, most of the blood isn't hers though she does have some injuries. I'm not sure to what extent buy I can help you treat them here so you don't have to go to a hospital."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and led Gohan into the house, her father and Souta rushing about to get what was needed to treat her, having learned what to do many years ago. "Lay her on the couch." She turned to the table next to the couch and basin of hot water and placed a wash rag in it.   
  
Gohan gently placed her on the couch and moved to step back but was stopped by Kagome's grip on his shirt. He gently tried to pry her hand from his shirt but she whimpered ad stirred in her sleep. "Ngn." He sighed and patted her hand lightly. "Shhh Kagome it'll be okay." He watched as she settled in her sleep and let go of his shirt. He smiled lightly as he set her hand on her stomach and turned to Mrs. Higurashi. "I'll clean and bandage her if you don't mind."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded glad that for once that she wouldn't have to see the extent of her daughters injuries and that she wouldn't have to get her daughters blood on her hands. Not this time. "Thank you." Her words were whispered but he still heard them. He nodded lightly as he dabbed at Kagome with a wet washcloth. His anger building as more and more injuries were revealed.


	10. Good Luck

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she poked her head in on her daughter's room, once they had her all cleaned up they had moved her there. It had been hours since Kagome had returned home and still Gohan had not left her side. It was cute, but she was still wary. Gohan was much older than her daughter and her teacher for kamis sake but, she knew her daughter needed someone besides family to talk to about…that stuff.   
  
As much as she loved and supported her daughter she hated what she went through on a daily basis. Once Kagome tried to tell her, about the stress, the battles, Kikyo and Inu Yasha, all of it. It had been to much for her. She felt horrid but as a mother she didn't want to think about her daughter marrying Inu Yasha only to have him go back to Kikyo. To think about her daughter being skewered by claws, swords, and tentacles. To picture her daughter killing demons and humans alike….she didn't want to picture her baby girl like that.   
  
"If you want you can go rest. If anything changes I'll wake you." She blinked at Gohan's voice and smiled at him, not that he was looking at her he was gazing at her daughter with a look of familiarity on his face. Like he knew what she was going through…   
  
"Thank you." He nodded and turned to give her a small understanding smile. With that she left the room, closing the door behind her and went to bed.   
  
Gohan sighed as he turned back to look at Kagome, seeing a part of himself in her. He knew her pain, having to fight, but unlike her he enjoyed it he could handle it, she was a mere human… Yes he knew humans could go above and beyond, look at Yamcaha and the others, but they had been training since childhood. Kagome had been thrust into it. She had no choice yet she took on the burden nonetheless.   
  
"Ngggh." He snapped to attention as Kagome moaned lightly in her sleep and turned to look at her only to blush a bright red. She was still asleep but struggling out of her shirt and kicking off her pants. Her skin was flushed lightly, probably from fever, and her supple chest, which thank God was warped in bandages, was heaving up and down. He quickly snapped out of his embarrassed state and grabbed the wash cloth from the basin of cold water and placed it on her forehead.   
  
She stilled lightly and brought a hand to her lips in her sleep letting out a content sigh. "Mmmmm …like that…." Her words were broken and mumbled but they still made him blush. He blushed even more as she turned on her side curling in to a ball making the blankets shift to expose her long tan toned legs and her firm behind wrapped in plain white cotton panties.   
  
He looked away and tried to pull the covers over her, while not looking, and only ended up with a handful of something squishy but firm. He quickly yanked his hands away and jumped when he heard a small chuckle from the doorway. He turned, looking much like a deer caught in the head lights, to face Kagome's pre teen brother.   
  
Souta couldn't help but to feel smug about how embarrassed Gohan was and jealous. He loved his big sister and after everything that had happened with Inu Yasha he was not going to let any male get that close to her again. Let alone one that was almost twice her age and her teacher. Yet he felt a pang of pity as Gohan looked at him much like a small scared child and shook his head. The baka.   
  
"I guess we should have warned you she tends to kick off her clothes when she has a fever…here." He moved forward handing Gohan the blanket and pillow he had come to deliver and moved to his sisters bed. Once there he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in much like a parent would to a small child. Once done he picked up the fallen washcloth and replaced it back on her forehead smiling lightly as she mewed in her sleep.   
  
Gohan blushed as Souta looked at him a smug look on his face. "Er thanks…."   
  
Souta nodded a small smirk on his face. "No problem just a heads up…she'll probably be totally naked when you wake up, oh and she talks a lot in her sleep. When she has a fever she has some…odd dreams."   
  
Gohan flushed even redder. "I-er should I sleep in the living room?"   
  
Souta shook his head, "Naw you should be fine, she does need someone to watch over her tonight, plus if you lay even one finger on her in a naughty way mama will tear you to shreds. And trust me she'll know." He let his words hang ominously in the air before giving Gohan a small smile. "So yeah. Good luck." With that he left the poor man and his sister alone in the room. One almost naked and the other scared for his life.   
  
Just what had he gotten himself into?


	11. Wet Dream

Kagome whimpered as she tossed in her bed. Hot it was too hot. She kicked off her covers and turned on her back. She frowned in her sleep as she mumbled something illegible. She moved around some more before settling back down into her dream. One leg bent up and the other hanging off the bed exposing pristine white panties. She had one hand on her tone flat stomach and the other in the folds of the bandages on her chest.   
  
Gohan didn't know what to do.   
  
His face was beat red as he took in her position, having been woken up by her movements and small little groans. He could try and fix her position buuuut he would have to touch her…. And well he didn't think he could do that without having naughty thoughts.   
  
As it was his 'man reaction' was throbbing in his pants.   
  
His jaw dropped as Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and let her hand slide down to the waist band o f panties while her other hand moved under the bandages, loosening them so he could see the hint of a pink nipple.   
  
Oh God Oh God Oh God….   
  
Her hand was going lower….lower …GONE!   
  
He stiffened as she moaned lightly and watched as her fingers moved under her panties. Her other hand tugging at her bandages reveling twin pale perky mountains of flesh. He should have noticed that her wounds were mostly healed already, leaving behind red pink welts instead of the angry gashes they were but hours ago but…he was a man.   
  
His eyes were glued to Kagome as she….masturbated I her sleep before him. Whimpering and moaning lightly as she shoved her panties to the side to get better access-oh god she was shaved!   
  
He gulped thickly his hand unconsciously moving between his legs to rub at his raging boner. He groaned lightly as he felt a bit of the pressure in his loin's release.   
  
"Mmmmm~" Her voice was sweet and layered with lust and sleep but it only turned him on more, her scent of arousal wrapped around him lulled him into a state of pure arousal. Without thinking her undid his button and the zipper to his pants and let his manhood spring free. Without hesitation his large semi calloused hand wrapped around it and began moving up and down, matching Kagome's own pace.   
  
He was lost in a sea of arousal and he didn't want to be saved.   
  
He hissed as she speed up, letting out little mewls, and copied her. He was so close, it had been months since he had any kind of sexual contact so it was to be expected. He bit his lip as he squeezed harder around his length and moved faster, a light fap fap sound echoing around the room as well as a wet sloshing sound from Kagome's bed.   
  
He watched as Kagome arched her back, her fingers tugging at a nipple, and moved her hand around frantically, no doubt rubbing her clit as she thrust her hips up, she was close and he was to. With a light hiss he rubbed the tip of his head, spreading the pre cum, and jerked his hips as he came, his seed spouting out to cover her floor.   
  
Not that she cared at the moment, she moaned as she arched off the bed stilling as her orgasm hit her. She slumped back to the bed a satisfied smile on her lips as she fell into an even deeper and more satisfied sleep.   
  
Gohan gasped lightly, trying to regain his normal breathing and shook his head, Souta was right, she did have odd dreams when she had a fever. He chuckled at his own joke, putting himself away in his pants, and froze as he took in the mess that he had made. With a groan he got up and grabbed a nearby rag. With a sigh he began cleaning up his mess, tossing glances at the still sleeping Kagome who seemed to have a small smirk on her lips.


	12. It's Not What It Looks Like!

Kagome groaned lightly as she fluttered her eyes against the light that came through her window. She moaned lightly and rolled over to escape the light of day. Yet the light would not go away so she rolled over more…right off the bed.   
  
Gohan jumped as Kagome rolled on top of him, falling from her bed, and yelped as he opened his eyes to see groggy blue eyes. He tried to blink the sleep away, for he didn't get much sleep last night, and blushed when he realized Kagome, clad in nothing but lose bandages, was on top of him. Her breasts pressed flush against his topless chest. He glanced down, out of curiosity, and flushed red when he caught sight of pale skin and the hints of a nipple.   
  
He quickly looked back up to her eyes and flushed at the cute sleepy looking look she gave him. "Go...han?" He nodded at her giving her a nervous smile. "Er…good morning." He really didn't know what else to say.   
  
Kagome blinked her mind hazy from sleep and tried to figure out why her teacher was in her room and why she was on top of him….wait…on…top…of…him… She flushed red as she scrambled off of him and sat back on her butt leaning her weight on her hands which were behind her holding her up. "Why are…what are you…" She blinked as he turned red and followed his gaze.   
  
She paled as she curled in on herself realizing she was pretty much naked save for the loosened bandages across her chest. "KYAAAA!"   
  
He quickly jolted up right and held his hands out in front of him. "Mah Kagome calm dow-" he was cut off by the door to her room being thrown open, Mrs. Higurashi and Souta rushing in, Souta had a metal bat in his hands.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi saw red when the scene before her registered in her mind. "What's going on here?"   
  
Gohan paled and backed up. "It-it's not what it looks like!"


	13. Oh Really?

Kagome flushed red as everyone stared at her, practically naked forum. "OUT! EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Instantly they were out of the room the door slamming behind them and she let herself slump to the floor. "Fuck my life." She just sat there for a few minutes before finally getting up and checking over her wounds. Healed, not that she expected anything less. She quickly grabbed a light yellow sundress and a pair of plain panties.   
  
She quickly threw on the sundress not even bothering to find a bra and pulled up her panties. She was past the point of caring anymore, her family and her teacher had seen her practically naked. Plush it was just flesh, easily torn into and broken flesh that healed itself leaving no physical scars of the wounds that had been inflicted on her.   
  
How many times had it been broken? Ripped into and torn apart? Far to many for her to count and she didn't want to…   
  
She took a deep breath, forcing her thought to the back of her mind where they joined so many others, and tip toed her way down the stairs not wanting to face what was going to come next. She blinked at the sight that greeted her.   
  
Gohan was sitting in a chair looking very much like an ashamed child. Her brother stood across form him the bat slung over his shoulder glaring, looking much like a scowling Inu Yasha. Her mother stood next to him in the 'you better start explaining yourself NOW' pose. AKA arms crossed under her chest, hips leaning to one side, foot taping and that small vein on her neck was pulsing.   
  
She felt bad for her teacher, not that she knew why he was in her room, but still. He looked so darn crest fallen like a kicked puppy, she had to try and help him. So with that she cleared her throat gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "Um I don't really know what's going on but it clearly wasn't what it looked look…"   
  
Souta scoffed. "Oh really? Looked like you two were in the middle of the nasty and fell off the bed…" His voice was hard with anger and something else.   
  
Kagome bristled at his tone he was acting way to much like Inu Yasha and it pissed her off. "Oh shut up! I said it wasn't what it looked like so it wasn't! If we were in the middle of 'the nasty' he would have been almost naked to!"   
  
Gohan flushed red at that and Mrs. Higurashi sighed, feeling a headache creep up on her. "Knock it off the both of you, we have a lot to talk about, now sit down."   
  
Both Higurashi children nodded and sat down on the couch across from the chair Gohan was sitting in. "I'm sorry mama…" Kagome really didn't know what was going on, tended to happen when blacking out from blood loss, but she knew it was most likely her fault. It always was and it seemed she had just dragged her poor teacher into her blood stained life. She was a horrid person…


	14. He Knows

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. No one wanted to say anything, to be the first to break the silence. Kagome was looking at her feet, Souta was looking at a picture on the mantel, Gohan was looking at his clasped hands.

  
With a sigh Mrs. Higurashi decide to not only break the ice but throw everyone in the room into the chilly waters below. "He knows Kagome."   
  
Kagome looked up sharply her eyes not that of an innocent young woman but those of a betrayed wolf. "You told him? Why?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked away from her daughter's sharp gaze, feeling guilty. "He- the last time you were here he was here he saw you Kagome…I told him everything and he took it in stride…he helped us save your life last night."   
  
Kagome's eyes softened, she shouldn't have lashed out yet every person that had ever found out about that part of her life had either broken all ties with her or tried to help and only ended up hurt. Hojo tried so hard to help her carry the burden after he found ad gave her herbs and other things to try and lighten her burden.   
  
Inu Yasha hadn't taken to kindly to that, they were married at the time, and things just got out of hand. She had brought a severely injured Iu Yasha to her time needing more futurist remedies and Hojo tired to help. Not understanding you should never approach a male demon, let alone a wounded one who thought you were trying to steal his mate.   
  
Inu Yasha had lashed out, it had been horrid. The fall out of that was messy as well. Hojo broke all ties with her and even went as far as to leave the city. Inu Yasha still refused to feel bad about it. In fact he hinted that he did it on purpose after they had split up…   
  
She shook off the memories and turned her gaze back to her mother. "How much does he know?"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her hands her voice soft. "Everything."


	15. Trust Me

Gohan looked between mother and daughter and cleared his throat. "Kagome, I'm sure you wanted to keep it relatively secret and for that I'm sorry. But I-I want to help you Kagome, you can't do this alone and your family is wearing thin."

  
He gulped as blue frozen eyes, eyes almost as cold as Vegeta's used to be priced him with a look that shook him to his core.   
  
"No. I thank you for helping, for saving my life sensei, but I will not drag you into this. Mama start the paperwork for a school transfer please." With that she stood up and let out a weary sigh. "I really liked that school to…a pity." She blinked as Gohan stood up and gave her a cold glare, one that eerily reminded her of Sesshomaru.   
  
"This is not up for debate Higurashi-san. I have decided to help in any way I can and I will. You don't have to like it but you will accept it."   
  
The other two Higurashi's in the room looked down at their hands fidgeting at the two auras that clashed around them. Not knowing what to do or say.   
  
"Excuse me? I do not have to 'accept it' I don't want your help and I don't need it. Everyone who has tried to help me ahs either abandoned me or gotten hurt."   
  
She bit her lip, her emotions coming out in her words, she hated the fact that everyone around her suffered because of her, she didn't want to drag him into it as well. She liked him, she really did and he didn't need her to ruin his life.   
  
Gohan stared at her, knowing exactly how she felt. As a young boy growing up how he die he knew her pain. Never being able to make friends, never being able to tell people the truth. Getting them hurt just because they were his friends. Even his ex wife had been dragged into it, and still bared scars from it.   
  
"I know how you feel Kagome…please let me help you. I won't abandon you and I sure as hell won't get hurt. Trust me." With that he let his ki flare, shocking everyone in the room.


	16. What are you?

Kagome gasped and gapped at him as his ki rose even higher and his hair turned blond and spiked. She shivered as his powerful ki washed over her, it was strong yet it felt foreign, like it did not belong. She watched with wide as he pulled back all his ki and gave her a small boyish smirk. His hair and eyes back to normal.

  
"I'm pretty good at taking care of myself." He watched with amused eyes as she shakily stood up and walked over to him, brushing off her brothers hand, and poked him in the chest lightly. "What are you?"   
  
Gohan let out a small laugh, not expecting that reaction, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Now that one is a long story but since I know yours I guess its only fair I tell you mine shall we all sit down?" Everyone nodded and reclaimed their seats, yet Kagome pulled Gohan to the couch shoving her brother towards the chair so he could sit next to her.   
  
Souta went but with a glare and sat down his eyes locked on Gohan, not trusting him at all.   
  
Time flew by as he spun his tale of aliens and epic battles, in no time Kagome was so wrapped up in his tale she was practically sitting curled up to his side her legs curled under her as she grasped at his sleeve in excitement.   
  
"The world was destroyed that many times and I didn't even notice!" She sounded like a kid being told that Santa was real and was bringing her a pony for Christmas.   
  
"Yeah the dragons balls were handy to have around sadly they're gone now, but we've had no use for them in such a long time. Plus you were probably still in grade school when it all happened." He laughed as she pouted lightly, acting like the school girl she was supposed to be and not seasoned warrior she was.    
  
"Well damn we could use those right now to wish the shikon no tama gone. Then we could easily kill Naraku…sneaky bastard. Always hiding behind his fucking barriers and the jewel shards he has."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi scoffed at the use of such foul langue from her only daughter, something she no doubt picked up from Inu Yasha. "Kagome!"   
  
Kagome looked down in shame for being scolded but blushed when she realized how close she was to Gohan and moved away with a small cough. "So…how do you plan to help?" She smiled as he grinned down at her. "I get to help you now?"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him but caught on to his playful mood. "Only because I'll let you but yeah you can help."   
  
A shiver went down her spine as she felt a familiar magic wash over her and quickly sobered up, a weary look on her face. "Here we go..."


	17. Introductions

Kagome placed a hand on her forehead already feeling the headache creeping up on her as she herad his loud footfalls approach the house. She didn't even flinch as the door was thrown open and Inu Yasha came barreling through. "Kagome!"

  
She gave her family and Gohan a small smile as she stood up. "Over here Inu Yasha." She gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug and returned it, just not as tightly. She smiled as he put her down and looked her over his nose scenting for any blood, old habits died hard. "I'm fine Inu Yasha are your wounds all healed up?"   
  
Inu Ysha nodded as he let her go and shoved his hands into his sleeves, just because they were no longer married did not mean he didn't care about her and vice versa. "Oh course wench who do you take me for?"   
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at him and quickly looked him over, he had some blood stains on his robes but over all looked fine. "Yes, yes now give me your outer robe I'll put it in the wash. Mama can you make some ramen?"   
  
Without putting up much of a fight Inu Yasha gave her his outer robe and gave Mrs. Higurashi a small smile, knowing all to well what she thought of him after he had broken off his marriage to her daughter. He flinched as Souta brushed past him like he wasn't even there.   
  
He blinked as he took in a new scent and turned towards an unknown male, his hackles rising when he realized he was covered in Kagome's scent. "Who are you?"   
  
Gohan blinked as the weird man glared at him and was about to reply but was cut off by Kagome walking back in to the room hands free of the bloody robe. "Inu Yasha be nice this is Gohan, my sensei he has agreed to help me on this end of the well."   
  
Inu Yasha scoffed. "Just like the Hojo brat huh?"   
  
Kagome gave him a cold glare that made him pin his ears on his head and let out a small whine. "Do not go there."   
  
Inu Yasha scoffed but looked the new male up and down not liking the way he looked at Kagome , far to much like the teme wolf. "Keh…looks scrawny to me."   
  
Kagome shot Gohan a small smile and worded 'just ignore him' to him as she walked back into the kitchen to help her mother.


	18. Some Things...

Dinner was anything but enjoyable; the tension was so thick that it if it had physical mass the room would be cloaked in a thick fog. The only sounds were those of Inu Yasha slurping down his ramen, it was so quiet they could hear his fire rat robe bounce around in the dryer, which was four rooms away.

  
Gohan quietly sipped as his ramen, for once in his life having no apatite, his eyes on the table as the tension in the room intensified. He chanced as glance at Kagome and found that she was gazing at her ramen, which was untouched. He glanced at Mrs. Higurashi and shivered, she had a very eerie fake smile on her face, similar to the one his mother wore when she was pissed at his dad. He didn't even have to glance at Souta to know what the boy was doing, he had been glaring daggers at Inu Yasha ever since he stepped foot in the house.   
  
Which confused him, why would Souta and even Mrs. Higurashi be so hostile to the man? He quickly came to the conclusion that a lot had been left out of the story that had been shared with him by the matriarch of the family. He made a mental note to ask Kagome about it later.   
  
"Oi wench if you're not going to eat your ramen let me have it!" Inu Yasha's loud voice made everyone jump because it was so unexpected.   
  
Kagome sighed a small smile on her face as she handed the bowl of ramen to him. "Some things never change." She shook her head as he grabbed the bowl from her, his fingers lingering on hers for a few seconds longer then they had to.   
  
Making Gohan shift a bit in his seat, he felt like he was watching a 'moment' that he should not be and it only served to make him antsy.   
  
Inu Yasha met her gaze and gave her a small smile. "Never." He then grabbed the bowl and started slurping up the ramen.


	19. Footsie

**  
**

Souta clenched his fists as he stood up from the table and left in a huff. Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she got up to go follow her son and try and talk to him.

Kagome shook her head and shot Gohan a small smile. "So sen-sei is there any chance of you giving me a rundown of tomorrow's lesson plan?" Her voice was light with humor.

He smiled as he set his now empty bowl down. "Well, I really shouldn't but….I can be…persuaded…" He gave her a suggestive wink making her giggle.

Both jumped as Inu Yasha slammed his bowl down on the table and both looked away from his glare like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Yet, Gohan blushed as he felt a small foot poke his. He glanced up at Kagome and was met with a small mischievous smile. He looked back down at the table a small blush on his cheeks.

Inu Yasha went back to eating his ramen, feeling good that he had stopped that boy from flirting with his Kagome, none the wiser to what was transpiring underneath the table.

Kagome Higurashi was playing footsie with Gohan, her sensei, under the table and enjoying far more then she was supposed to be.


	20. Green Eyed Monster

**  
**

Gohan bit his lip lightly as he watched Kagome and Inu Yasha stand by the God Tree, from his position by the wall. Kagome was leaning against the god tree her hand lightly in Inu Yasha's as he ran a hand over her face bringing her closer so he could lean down to whisper into her ear. He scrunched up his nose as the wind blew taking their words away from him, as Inu Yasha stepped closer to her to shield her from said wind.

It made him feel odd, like he shouldn't be here watching this, like he was an intruder. It made his gut twist uncomfortably.

He didn't like it and for some odd reason he felt he wouldn't like Inu Yasha very much, as mean as it sounded. It went against everything his mother had beat into him, don't judge a book by its cover, give everyone a chance. Yet as he stood there watching them talk so intimately he felt his gut twist even more, he would not like this boy, not one bit.

"Gohan-san will you help me with the dishes?" He blinked and moved away from the window and turned to Mrs. Higurashi a small forced smile on his face. "Of course." With heavy thoughts on his mind he grabbed the dishtowel and started drying the dishes that were handed to him by Mrs. Higurashi, who was giving him a knowing smile as she washed the dishes.


	21. Goodnight

Gohan sighed as he dried his hands on the towel, the dishes were all done and he was thinking it was time for him to head home. It was Sunday so that meant he would have to get things ready for tomorrow's class. He glanced at a nearby clock, it was already eight in the evening. He would have enough time to go home eat, for he was a Sayain and one bowl of ramen was not enough for him, take a shower, then work on the lesson plan then head to bed.

With small smile he nodded his head at his plan of action. "That sounds good."

"What sounds good?" He jumped at the light voice and turned around to see Kagome standing there in a pair of pajamas. A light green sleeping tank top and matching shorts. He coughed a light blush on his face form being caught talking to himself.

"Er, well I think I should be heading home now, I have a lot of stuff to get ready for tomorrows class." He placed the dishrag on the counter by the sink and then turned back to her.

Kagome frowned a bit but nodded. "Aw, well I guess if you have to go." She pouted a bit, she wanted to hear more about his tales of heroic adventures and also get a sneak peak at tomorrow's lesson plan, plus she needed to speak with him about a training schedule. But that could all wait.

Gohan gave her a small smile as he moved to leave the kitchen, her following behind. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, please say goodbye to your family for me…and to Inu Yasha." The last part was merely his good manners, in truth he didn't even want to think about the other male.

Kagome nodded as she watched him slip on his shoes. "Will do, but Inu Yasha left a while ago." She smiled as he turned around to face her and quickly got on her tip toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for everything Gohan. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!" With that she ran upstairs and left him standing in her doorway with a goofy smile on his face.

He held a hand to his cheek as he left the Higurashi household and marveled at the way her lips felt on his skin as he wandered down the shrine steps, looking much like a drunken fool.


	22. Why?

**  
**

Kagome smiled absentmindedly as she walked to class, her friends crowding her as they tried to fill her in on the gossip she had missed while 'sick'. She merely nodded as they entered the class and took her seat, her friends crowding around her. She was half paying attention, because who really cared if what's her face called that one girl a fatty and would the world _really_ end if she didn't know that that one dude asked that one girl out and she turned him down?

Really, she had much more pressing things to worry about. Like her talk last night with Inu Yasha. It had worried her, a lot. There were rumors that Naraku was gaining even _more_ power, which meant they were in trouble. Lots of it, as if he wasn't strong enough as it was! Plus with his new gained power came even stronger allies.

Add in the fact that the spider hanyou now had a very creepy fractionation with her…she mused it was because Kikyou was finally dead, Kami rest her soul, so his _fascination_ with her had been shifted onto her own person.

Inu Yasha was worried and wanted her to stay in her time until the facts could be separated from the fiction. Yet she didn't want to! She was more then capable of defending herself, yes she needed work, but Gohan had said he would help her.

So why did everyone want her to stay where she could be safe? It hurt her a lot that they thought so little of her, she was no longer the weak fifteen year old girl that had fallen down the well. She was a woman now, a battle hardened woman, yes she was not the best at fighting and sword play but she'd be damned if they treated her like a weak damsel who needed to be protected.

She was startled out of her thoughts by Gohan calling the class to attention. She smiled as she looked up at him, a smile he returned, with his help she would become even better at defending herself and maybe, just maybe she would gain something even more.

With a small blush on her cheeks she pulled out her notebook and began to take notes, thanking Kami that Gohan was also her tutor because it all sounded like he was speaking in tongues to her.


	23. Lunch Break

**  
**

It was lunch time before she knew it, her notebook was full of doodles. She had given up taking notes, it was like he was talking in a whole other language! Maybe a break from the past really was needed, if only so she could get caught up on school work.

“Kagome, come on! We’re going to miss the good bread!!” She blinked and turned from her desk, shutting her notebook, and smiled at her trio of friends as they waited for her to go to the lunch room with them. With a small smile, she pointed at the bento hanging from her desk.

“Sorry, can’t.” It was true, medicine, and other first aid items weren’t cheap and lately she had been buying the stuff like they were going out of production. The people at the pharmacy knew her, not only a first name basis, but by _sight_.

Ayumi frowned lightly, “Maaah, at least come eat with us?” She hoped she would, she missed chatting with her best friend. Plus, she wanted the scoop on her love life. They hadn’t talked about it in so long – well ,at least not with her to sort fact from fiction.

Kagome started to stand up, gathering her bento to join them, dread settling in her stomach. She knew they were going to pry into her private life to try to get the ‘scoop’ and then try and hook her up with Hojo or anyone else they thought was cute.

Gohan hid a small smile behind his bento as he watched her get roped into a no doubt gossip session and with a wink, he decided to save her, just this once. Plus, they did need to set up a training schedule along with her tutoring one. With a small smile, he set his already empty bento box down and cleared his throat, “Miss Higurashi, a word please?”

She wanted to cheer and jump for joy, but merely nodded, shooting her friends an apologetic smile. “Sorry.” They pouted, but nodded, leaving the two of them alone in the room, rumors and gossip on the tips of their tongues as to why she had been asked to stay behind by their cute sensei.


	24. A Small Talk

She shot him a smile as they were left alone in the room and went over to his desk, setting her bento down on it, “You have no idea how thankful I am for that.” He merely chuckled and shook his head.

“No problem, but I did want to talk with you.”

She blinked, but nodded and wondered if was this about her grades? “Okay.” He smiled as she fidgeted, her fingers toying with the ends of her skirt.

She looked adorable.

He quickly cleared his thoughts, “About our training… would you like to do that after tutoring? Or on other days together?” It was really up to her, he was free either way, the joys of being a bachelor.

She cocked her hip and chewed on her lips as she thought about it. It would be easier for him to do both on the same day, but if she did that, she’d be doubly tired and more then likely, forget everything she had learned. But asking him to come over even more during the week might inconvenience him, “How about training on the weekends? If you can’t, that’s fine.”

He smiled and shook his head as she gazed down at him with worried eyes, more worried about his schedule then learning how to protect herself, “That’s fine. Well, that’s all I wanted to talk about.” He smiled, expecting her to run after her friends, yet blinked as she pulled a chair up to his desk and sat down.

She blushed at his arched eyebrow, her fingers untying the knot of her bento, “You don’t mind?” She hoped not, because as much as she loved her friends, they could get rather annoying. She had no desire to be bombarded with questions as to why she had been asked to stay behind. She would rather eat her lunch in peace.

He smiled, but nodded, grabbing a few papers o go over since he had eaten his meager lunch, not nearly enough to fill him, but enough to shut his stomach up, “It’s fine.”


	25. Sharing IS Caring

She fidgeted as she sat in the chair, she felt awkward eating as he corrected papers. It was, in her mind, rude to eat while he didn’t. Her mama had brought her up better then that and with a sigh, she pushed her bento towards him, only half eaten, and smiled, “Want some?”

He blinked as the scent of the food wafted under his nose, stirring his stomach once again. With a small smile, he placed the papers down and pushed his glasses up on his nose, “Ah, thank you for offering, but I probably shouldn’t.” He’d end up eating the rest on her.

She rolled her eyes and shoved it towards him even more, “Feel free, I’m full.” She was, her appetite wasn’t that of a normal teenager, many a times they had gone without food in the past and her stomach had adjusted to fit that. It had shrunk and now she could barley eat a full plate of food without feeling full.

The only reason she packed so much food was to keep her mother from worrying, she had put her through far too much. Plus, it wasn’t that big of a deal, she did eat. Just not a lot. Her leftovers usually went to the strays that wandered the park on her way home. She hated to waste anything and at least the strays would get a good meal.

Gohan blinked, but sighed as she stared at him like his mother used to and with a nod, he grabbed his own chopsticks and dug in. His eyes widened as the taste of the food assaulted his tastebuds, “Yummm.” He knew it was rude to talk with his mouth full, but this deserved it. He hadn’t had a real meal since his wife had left him, not counting the few he had at her own house, surviving off of gas station food.  So this home cooked meal was a real treat.

She blushed as he munched happily on her food, making small noises of appreciation as he ate the food in record time, “Was it good?” He nodded as he swallowed the last bite, sad that it was gone.

“Very, thank you. I haven’t had a real meal for a while, gas station food gets tiring.”

She nodded and then smiled a great idea hitting her, “Oh! I know I can make you a bento every day!” She narrowed her eye at him as he was about to protest. “It’s the least I can do, you are tutoring me and now you’re going to help me train.” He sighed a small sweat drop on the back of his head. He knew she would not take no for an answer so he wasn’t going to waste his breath.

“Okay, thank you.”

She merely smiled as she ran over what to make for tomorrow's lunch in her head.


End file.
